


Supergirl's Animal

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell smiled as tears streamed down his face and he held a stuffed animal.





	Supergirl's Animal

I never created Reverend Amos Howell.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled as tears streamed down his face and he held a stuffed animal. He couldn't bear to bury it with Supergirl after she was sick.

THE END


End file.
